Warship Maiden
Warship Maiden (Also known as 戦艦少女 (Senkan Shōjo)in Japan, 战舰少女/戰艦少女(Zhan Jian Shao Nyu) in China, and ''전함 소녀 ''(Jeonham Sonyeo) in South Korea) is an Action MMO game developed by Reconsoft Tokyo and Kadokawa Games, and Published by Reconsoft and Kadokawa Shoten. It served as a spiritual successor of both Kantai Collection and its clone, Warship Girls which both featured personified warships from World War II era. Story Warship Maiden set in year 2054 where an Alien creature known as the Abyssals (named after depth sea which where they came from) which first appears in Senkaku Island 20 years ago and began to wreck havoc on every major coastal city such as Hongkong, Kyoto, Seoul, Manila, and San Francisco. A Second Abyssals attack also began in North Sea which devastated Kiel, Calais, Edinburgh, and Hauge. Because of the attack, every nation under UN bands their resources to resolve the Abyssals problem and thus United Nation Forces -UN military branch which consist of military forces from various countres- was born. Many try attempted by the United Nation Forces such as developing of long-forgotten weapon prototype and usage of weapon of mass destruction but no one succeded other than Japan, which introduced an effective fighting force which consisting of well-trained artifical human girl called Kantai Musume or Ship Girls, each of girl is named after real World War II era Japanese ships and they are equiped with an exoskeleton fitted with modular warship equipments. After a huge success of Shipgirls' performance against the Abyssal Forces, many other nation such as United States, Great Britain, Germany, Italy and Russia were trying to follow Japan's footstep. Despite the Shipgirl's proven effectiveness, the earth is far from free of Abyssal Forces which trying to conquer and terraform the earth with their toxic, mutated organic matter. The United Nation Forces will fight the sea menace until the last resources. Gameplay General The game is in third person by default but player can also go first person. The control and gameplay UI are reminsicent of those Action MMO games such as Wargaming.net's World of Warships and Gaijin Entertaiment's War Thunder. Player can control a single shipgirl or command an entire fleet which consist of 6 shipgirls in Real-Time strategy style from Tactical Map. As an MMO, the game is mainly PvE which the player with their shipgirl(s) are tasked to complete a mission which they have to fight against AI-Controlled Abyssal Forces. As in Closed Beta, a PvP matchmaking mode is introduced which players will be pitted against each other on specialized map. Game Modes Sortie PvE mode. This is the main mode of the Warship Maiden where the players and their fleet are pitted against the Abyssal Fleet. Players are required to complete all maps of total 6 Worlds. Each worlds represent the area around Pacific Ocean. Battles PvP mode. The mode were break into five sub-modes; Training, Arcade Battle, Fleet Arcade Battle, Realistic Battle and Fleet Realistic Battle. Training is 1v1 fleets mode which where the low level player can level up their shipgirls with another players that has higher level. Arcade Battle is where player control one of their shipgirl and pitted against other players in matchmaking mode, maximum player is 12vs12. Fleet Arcade Battle is the same as the former but instead it's only 2v2 players with their fleet. Realistic Battle is the same as Arcade Battle but the damage is doubled and UI is minialized. Fleet Realisitc Battle is 2v2 players. the rule is the same as Realistic Battle. Expedition More of an Extra Resources Generator, in this mode the player can assign their fleet on an expeditions into one of the 6 worlds based on Sortie's one and gain rewards from it. The Reward is varied depending on difficulty level, the higher the difficulty the better reward is. Campaign Campaign mode is essentially a story mode retelling major World War II naval engagements which re-enacted by the shipgirls. The gameplay is similar to Fleet Battle and can be played solo or multiplayer. Battle Maps There are currently 15 maps designed for PvP which is inspired on location where major Naval Engagments of World War II took place and more will be added through updates. *Aleutian Frost *Betio Siege *Carribean Coast *Coral Sea Catastrophe *Denmark Strait Assault *Guadalcanal Storm *Kuril Winter *Mariana Sunset *Marshall Raid *Narvik Incursion *Palau Dusk *Rheinburg Engagement *Ryukyu Heatwaves *Savo Sound *Solomon Tropic Playable Shipgirls Main: List of Obtainable/Playable Shipgirls of Warship Maiden There are currently 90 shipgirls which originated from various country such as Japan, United States, Germany, United Kingdom, France, Italy, Netherland, China and Russia. At first time playing, the players can choose 6 destroyers (IJN Fubuki, USS Gyatt, KMS Z21 Wilhelm Heidkamp, HMS Glowworm, SN Tashkent and RM Aviere) as their secretary shipgirl. Developments TBA Soundtrack TBA Trivia TBA Gallery WM Matchmaking Loadscreen.png|Matchmaking Loading Screen as seen in E3 2K Category:Izayoi Alpha Category:Warship Maiden